A Different Kind of Love
by Shizuka Shirakawa
Summary: Akise Aru and Gasai Yuno are like 2 sided coin. so what's the difference between them?


Author's note : well I love this anime so much, especially Akise. He's so dreamy ^_^. So I made a decision to make a fiction about AkisexYukkixYuno. Through this fic, I wanna explain the difference between Akise's and Yuno's love for Yukiteru. Please enjoy ^_^V oh and sorry if there are several grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language

WARNING: it contains SPOILER, if you haven't finished watching or reading Mirai Nikki please think twice about reading this fic. I just don't want to spoil you

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Mirai Nikki

**Akise's POV**

I'm Akise Aru, my dream was to become the most famous detective in the world. I had never been afraid of my own deductions up to this point. But today I had to admit I was terrified by my own deductions. But I had to prove it even if I had to ask the god himself. Yes, if my deductions were right, Yukiteru-kun must be in great danger than I anticipated.

I was standing right in front of Deus Ex Machina along with Eighth beside me. My red eyes looked only at the mighty God whose life span was about to end.

"So you're Deus. I have only one question," I said calmly, just like I had always been. Then I looked at the God in a more serious way.

"When Yukiteru-kun becomes a god, can he really return everything to normal?"

The God rise from his collapsing throne "Yes, it is the right time for you to come here, Akise Aru. If you wish to know then I shall tell you."

The Eighth's job was done, so she returned to the real world, leaving me alone with the god and his servant Murmur.

"If returning everything to "normal" involves bringing dead humans back to life, then the answer is…no"

I knew it. Gasai-san lied to Yukiteru-kun so she could become the next god. She had been tricking him all along. I had to tell Yukiteru-kun quick, unfortunately before I could do so, Deus grabbed me with his huge hands tightly which made me coughed some blood.

"Where do you think you're going, Akise Aru? You're supposed to be destroyed along with me as the observer."

I couldn't say anything, I didn't understand at first by what Deus meant. But soon the god of time and space explained everything about my existence to me. About me being Deus' observer, my existence created by Deus himself, about my role given by him in the real world, I wasn't more than a mere doll to Deus. I tried my best not to panic, keep my calm yet serious expression and try to deny the fact Deus had given me.

"_He made me?" _

Not long after Deus released his grip upon me, my body started to glow. I had no idea what was going on with me when suddenly my body started to detach into little pieces into debris. I felt nothing, it wasn't painful at all but there was something that I couldn't left behind something unfinished. Deus was staring back at me again, explaining my existence further. My final existance.

"I'll tell you something in your final moments. You may have thought you were chasing after the owners by your own volition, but that is not the case. You were only recording information because I willed you to do it."

No, that was a lie! I did it on my own free will! He lied!

"No, all of my actions have been on my own will!"

Deus gave me a strange look, I couldn't describe it as his face was hidden behind his cracked solid mask. Then he said it again.

"Fine then, prove it if you acted even once out of your own free will as I disassemble you. Challenge me my dear observer. If you can prove it I will recognize your existence."

Damn, I had to challenge a god? What kind act I had done which is my own will? I didn't know. All of this time I had been doing everything only because I like it. No, it couldn't prove my free will, maybe Deus made me do those things I like. Oh what about that case?

"Okay, so didn't I investigate the affairs concerning Tenth on my own?"

But Deus seemed unsatisfied.

"I sent you check on him because he tended to conceal himself." He defeated me.

"Then what about when I started investigating Gasai-san?"

Deus' look hadn't changed a bit. He even looked more unsatisfied than before or maybe deep down he had known he would win.

"She's the key person in the game. I obviously needed to collect information on her."

Damn…he beat me. Rage filled me.

"Then what about when I saved the Eighth?"

"I made you block that attack on order to achieve this objective."

I started to feel hopeless. None of my thoughts could defeat his explanations. Everything I did always involve informations Deus demanded to know through my observation. Maybe he was right, he was my creator anyway. How could a creation defeat his creator? My body started to crack more, it even had reached my face. No, I couldn't give up. I had to free myself from being disassembled and save Yukiteru-kun. Wait, Yukiteru-kun? True he was in a great danger being with the Second, that's why I had to tell him immediately before he made the wrong choice. That's it! Saving Yukiteru-kun was out of my role Deus had given me. It was solely my own intention. Yes, I could beat him with this.

" My…"

"Hmm?"

"My love for Yukiteru-kun is real."

The next moment, Deus didn't say anything to overthrow my last argument.

"Unfortunately it was fake, Akise Aru."

What? Fake? No, I'm sure my feelings for Yukiteru-kun wasn't fake at all. How could he say that it was fake?

"Well then, even if it wasn't fake, you're no different than Second then. You love First just like Second did."

"_Wrong…my love was nothing like Gasai-san's"_ as I gather my thoughts back, I could feel my body stop detaching, instead those little pieces return to rebuild my figure completely.

"Deus, god of time and space, I challenge you! I'll prove it to you the difference between my love and her love!"

Deus just smiled there, amazed by his observer's actions.

"alright I will recognize your existence. You may go now, prove it to me, Akise Aru."

**End of Akise's POV**

**Yukiteru's POV**

Both I and Yuno were running across an abandoned bridge when I was suddenly stopped by my girlfriend's call.

"Yukkii!"

I looked behind to see her a few feet away from where I stood.

"What's up, Yuno? If we're late-"

"There's one thing I want to ask."

"W-what?"

She walked closer to me, as if she wanted to get the answers of questions she was about to give me through my eyes.

"If Akise, Hinata, and the rest betray you, are you going to kill them?"

I was shocked by her question. What was she thinking at time like this? Of course they wouldn't betray me right?

"What are you saying?"

Her expression hadn't changed, she kept looking at me emotionlessly as if she would be willing to kill them if I didn't have the heart to do it to them.

"Answer me, Yukkii. This is Important."

I couldn't answer her question immediately. I kept walking toward Akise-kun's house while trying to get a good explanation for her questions. As we walked nearer to Akise-kun's house, an idea suddenly popped in my mind.

"They're my friends. They will never betray me."

Was it true? They wouldn't betray me right? But soon I found out that the Eighth wasn't in Akise-kun's house, no one was there except the house' owner. Yuno saw the rest were running to nearby hill along with Eighth.

"See Yukkii, Akise-kun betrayed you! Look, they took Eighth away!"

Lie, it was a lie right? Akise-kun betrayed me?

They did **betray** me!

**Akise's POV**

Gasai-san told Yukiteru-kun to chase after Eighth while she tried to stop me. Only I and Gasai-san left now to fight each other for our save goal: protect Yukiteru-kun. I had to admit, Gasai-san wasn't like any enemy I had ever faced. She was fierce, wild, and almost insane. She would do anything to kill me so that I wouldn't get near Yukiteru-kun. Interesting indeed.

Our battle started as she charged with her right hand armed with a knife plunging at me. I could easily predicted her moves through my detective diary as if her moves were recorded in my phone. I just had to follow my diary's instruction to win. She slashed over my neck a second after I read my diary to determine my next move to dodge her attacks, unfortunately she missed.

"Gasai-san, You tricked Yukiteru-kun about the truth of reviving dead people. I can't let that happen any longer."

"Ha, I'll make sure you keep your mouth shut!" then she charged at me again. I mumbled to myself

_"Deus, watch me."_

I slipped under Gasai-san's side and pinned her down to the floor and choke her neck and grabbed her right hand that held the knife from stabbing me. See? I win.

**Yukiteru's POV**

Had I done wrong? Was it right to shoot my friends to their dead end while they kept saying that Yuno tricked me? Hinata said that I couldn't revive the dead even after I had become a god. I didn't want to believe it! Yuno said I could bring my loved ones back after I become the successor of Deus! Why did Hinata say that? If she hadn't tell me that, I wouldn't have killed her with this gun in my hands.

The next to die was Mao. She said I was a coward. She said deep down I knew it all along that I couldn't revive the dead, yet I kept rejecting the truth. She left me no choice but to shoot her like I did to Hinata, right into her chest, she died instantly. How dare her told me that I was a coward? She betrayed me after all.

After witnessing Mao's dead end, Kousaka stepped forward. I thought he would just walk away from this place, but I was wrong. He punched me right on my cheek, then grabbed my shoulders. He also kept saying that Yuno was lying to me. I had no choice but to shoot him. Kousaka fell to his knees while holding his gun shot wound I made before he slumped on the asphalt. Now I've killed all of my friends…except him…

It didn't take long before Akise-kun showed up with his emotionless face. Those red eyes that looked like blood of my friends which I have spilled were looking deep into my eyes once more.

**Akise's POV**

Looks like I was too late to save my friends. I saw their blood tricking down on the dry asphalt aimlessly. I climbed the broken road to get closer to Yukiteru-kun. He demanded me to stay away from him, of course I couldn't do that. I had to tell him the true nature of Gasai-san. As I stood right in front of him, I pulled him closer to me, making him look into my eyes.

"I want to protect you. Now that this has happened, I'm going to choose the future where you're the last to survive."

Yukiteru-kun step back a little. I picked my phone from my pocket and read my diary's premonition.

"Right now, my diary is predicting that I will kill Gasai Yuno a few minutes from now."

"Wha-"

I flipped my phone closed, then walk a few step forward.

"Yukiteru-kun…"

"Don't move, don't move, don't move!"

"Listen to me! She plans on killing you too! A dead man can't bring anyone back! And I know why she concealed that from you."

I could feel the gun Yukiteru-kun held pressed into my chest with his trembling hands. I didn't mind if he shoot me.

"She wanted you to continue winning in this game, just so that she can be the final winner."

I heard his gun clicking but no bullets were discharged. He ran out of bullets. Than that horrible voice roared from my back.

"Yukkii! Get away from Akise! Hurry! "

"I'm not going to let you have Yukiteru-kun." Then I kissed the boy I loved, right in front of his girlfriend. Of course, she looked at us in horror. Rage filled her soul. Her tone changed drastically when she said my name, it was filled with grudge.

"Akise Aru…You're Dead!"

"This time, I will kill you, Gasai-san."

I jumped down on the lower broken road to battle her once more. I took a nearby pole as my weapon. I flipped my phone open to look my diary entries.

"Akise!" she slashed above my head fiercely, truly determined to kill me eh? She slashed again in front of me, but I blocked her knife with my pole.

I charged forward, move a bit to her left and hit her diary and it broke apart into two. She looked at me in horror, but a second later she smiled like a devil. I noticed that her knife was about to slash my throat and it did. I couldn't dodge in time, this time she didn't miss. She laughed like a maniac when I saw her holding another diary. She had two diaries? I clenched my throat, hoping that my blood will stop flowing out of my body. I hit the asphalt soon after.

How could she have two diaries at te same time? Was the one I destroyed fake? No but I saw there was a changing premonition on the screen right before it crashed, so it was real.

I found 3 skeletons in her house that day. 2 were her parents', but whose skeleton was the other one? So who's diary was that? I rolled my body with the strength left in my body, facing the blue skied filled with black dots.

"_Were the diaries made for the real people and fakes?" _

I closed my eyes to save my energy. _"No. The real Gasai Yuno isn't a participant in the game. So why are there two? The third skeleton, the real Gasai Yuno, the survival game to determine the new god…two future diaries…two people?"_

I tried my best to stand up and climb the broken road ahead of me to reach Yukiteru-kun. Of course they noticed my movement, especially that yandere girl. I tried to shout from this distance to tell Yukiteru-kun what I just found out with my own logic. But my throat was sliced, too damaged for me to speak. So be it, I didn't care anymore. You see, Yukiteru-kun, even if I couldn't talk to you anymore, I would still risk my life to tell you.

"_Deus, witness my action now!" _

I walked closer to where Yukiteru-kun stood on my two feet, walking almost like a dead zombie. I knew I must've looked awful, bloody. But that was my last chance to save Yukiteru-kun, to prove it to Deus too. I picked and flipped my phone open. I pressed the buttons provided there to type what I had to say to him. I knew that yandere wouldn't let me tell him what I had found, so she charged back at me one last time with her bloody knife at hand to kill me. I could have survived her attack, but I chose not to. I chose to deliver the hidden truth to my beloved. As long he survived, I would be more than satisfied. I put my phone with the message I intended to show him as she ran past me with her knife slicing my neck once again.

This time it was my dead end.

Deus watched it, all of it. He had to admit he did prove it to him more than he had ever asked. He showed him the truths beyond his prediction. Yes,he now acknowledge him, Akise Aru, as a free willed being.

"_I see it, Akise Aru. The difference between your love and Second's love for First. You love First although you know you won't be able to be with him, you keep loving him even he loved another person, and you are more than willing to sacrifice your life to save the one you loved. While Second's was called obsession. It wasn't love for she is willing to destroy worlds only to be with First in each world." _

Deus smiled, amazed with the person that was once his creation.

**THE END**

So how was it? ^_^

Do you like it? ^_^

You see, after I watched episode 22 for several times I realized what kind of love Akise had for Yukiteru. And of course I really wanna kill Yuno for killing Akise so much .

well it's not like I like to write yaoi pairings but, I just like Akise so much that i want to write something about him, at least about his pure feelings for Yukiteru.

Don't you agree with my statement about the difference between those two?

Well, once again sorry if there were grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story

Will you give me some review to improve my writing?

Thanks for reading this fic

Shizuka Shirokawa


End file.
